


Percy and Hermione bond over work

by sqbr



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed, hp_holidaygen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says :) Set a few years after the end of DH (though I suppose before the epilogue, since they don't look very old) This may or may not be inspired by my experiences with real civil servants :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy and Hermione bond over work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradise-loved](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paradise-loved).



> [Originally posted to hp_holidaygen](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_holidaygen/35028.html) as a gift for [paradise-loved](http://paradise-loved.livejournal.com/).

Transcript:

Hermione: Then why can't we just add a clause to Bylaw 66-75 stating that the limit is proportional to median expected lifespan?

Percy:Ah, but that would be in direct violation of regulation 44B

Hermione: Even when you take into account amendment 3C part I?

Ron: Zzzzzzz

Mrs Wesley: Percy Weasley, stop distracting your sister-in-law and eat your dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Rons font largely because it's called "Mouth breather" :D
> 
> Crossposted to my DeviantArt: http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Harry-Potter-Christmas-151416320


End file.
